


The Dog At Yahaba's Doorstep

by baguantte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Aobajousai, Bickering, Comfort, Depictions of injury, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Phone Calls, expect the ending to kinda suck since i wrote it so late, gays, general fuckery, god i am so tired, kyotani is soft, theyre both soft, theyre idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguantte/pseuds/baguantte
Summary: Kyotani shows up at Yahabas doorstep in the middle of the night with a few injuries that look sort of serious.Yahaba would let him in but he doesn't want him to stain his floor with blood.A kyouhaba one-shot that i wrote for fun. They bicker a lot but that's just how they communicate.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 343





	The Dog At Yahaba's Doorstep

Yahaba wasn’t expecting this.

Well, maybe he was. Maybe he wasn’t. Point is it was happening.

“What the hell.” Was all that he could utter at that particular moment. Nothing useful, of course, just his raw and single thought on a platter.

“Are you going to let me in or what?” Even when asking for something he couldn’t shake the cold and gruff tone of his voice, typical. Yahaba couldn’t lie, his voice was one of the deepest he had heard of, especially for a second year in high school, but he couldn’t control how he went through puberty or when. 

“But you’ll bleed all over my floor.” There was an unintentional underlying tone of annoyance in his voice, which was a force of habit, but he couldn’t bring himself to let his guard down in front of him. He didn’t know why, but there was something about the boy at his door that made him want to be mean to him. Not a real kind of mean, but a slight annoyance generated between them that thrilled Yahaba for an inexplicable reason. 

“Why did I even come to you first?” He took a step back from the door, letting himself lean heavily against the wall and slide down unceremoniously. His breathing was laboured, and it was obvious he ran here. Yahaba still had to figure out how he got into this condition in the first place. 

“Why not go back to your own home, Kyotani.” Yahaba practically spat his name, but it still held a grain of concern. He wasn’t heartless, Kyotani is human and he should be treated that way, even if he was an asshole.

“Don’t want to concern my old man.”

“So you decided to bother me instead?”

“Yep.”

Yahaba couldn’t help but laugh. This is ridiculous. He genuinely couldn’t tell if he came here to annoy Yahaba into taking care of his wounds as a ploy to get even with him, or if he trusted him. Either way Yahaba found both situations hilariously ironic.

“Let me get you a towel first so you can dry off some of that blood, _then_ you can come in.” Hoping Kyotani believed he would return he departed from the entrance of his home to the lean in closet next to the bathroom. He picked out a fairly old towel, a little worse for the wear, but worked nonetheless. In his mind he was debating when was the opportune moment to ask him how exactly he got those injuries in the first place.

Kyotani was where he left him, sitting on the poarch. He wasn’t exactly sure how injured Kyotani was but he could assess him properly inside.

“Apply this to your worst injury.” Since Yahaba didn’t actually know what his injuries were at the moment Kyotani would have to be the one to do it. He took the cloth and pressed it against his upper bicep, hissing quietly in pain. 

Seeing that the potential for the blood to get all over the floor had decreased significantly Yahaba found it fit for him to enter his house now. 

“Alright, you are now welco-well not exactly welcomed-allowed in my house!” Yahaba smiled almost in a conceited way as he opened the door to his house wider. Kyotani would rather keep his pride intact, but he would also like to keep his limbs intact as well. Putting up with Yahaba’s more than annoying antics he walked inside to the best of his ability. Suffice to say, that ability wasn’t much as his legs burned and didn’t have any substance to it. He really tried to get in without any complication, but getting over the genkan was harder than he expected, exhaustion wore into his bones more than he anticipated. 

“You really did get yourself beaten up real good, huh?” Yahaba wrapped an arm around him, holding him up a bit. He’d never seen Kyotani look like this, he was concerned he wouldn’t be able to come to volleyball practice anymore. 

“Aren’t your parents going to wonder why you’re bringing someone who looks like me into your house?” He wasn’t quite sure if he was referring to his beaten up state or the fact Kyotani looked like a delinquent who wouldn’t hesitate to curb-stomp anyone who would so much as look at him.

“No, my mom works the night shift at the station.” 

“Station?”

“My moms a police officer.”

“No wonder you’re so self righteous and stuck up.” Yahaba snorted at that, this boy really said that when he was helping him out? He let go of Kyotani so he could pull out a chair from the small dining table right next to his kitchen. Immediately Kyotani took the invitation and draped himself on the chair, head tilted back from exhaustion as he kept on holding the raggedy towel to his arm. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m going to get the first aid kit.” He weaved through the room to get to the cabinet below the sink, not leaving Kyotani alone this time as this was an open area. 

“And what about your dad?” 

“Don’t have one.” Kyotani paused, then looked over to where Yahaba was crouching down to look through the cabinet for the first aid. He didn’t look very bothered by that fact and there was no pause or look of longing in his face. Guess it wasn’t such a taboo topic.

“I don’t have a mom.” He blurted without a second thought. Regret washed over him quickly as he made a face akin to one of constipation. Was he trying to relate to Yahaba in some way and contribute to the conversation? Either way it wasn’t like him for him to reveal any information about himself, much less one as tentative as that. 

“Really? No wonder you pick fights. Who cooks your meals like your lunch? And fix your clothes when they get ruined?” Yahaba genuinely seemed to ask as he finally got the supplies out and made his way to him. He pulled out a chair and situated himself in front of Kyotani, placing the kit on the table.

“I don’t pick fights,” Kyotani grumbled, looking away, “and everyone in my family takes turns cooking the meals and I fix up my own clothes.” 

“You?? Cooking? Sewing? I’d like to see the day you do.” There was a hint of amusement in his tone, dancing as if it was a joke. Kyotani wasn’t appreciative of it.

“Look, are you going to treat me or just poke fun at me the entire time?” The blonde glared at him, clenching the cloth a little tighter to his arm.

“Take off your shirt.”

“What?” The grit in his voice disappeared and was replaced by pure confusion.

Yahaba rolled his eyes, but he had to admit there was a pink dust settling on his cheeks. “Get off your high horse Kyotani, I need to see if you hurt your abdomen.”

Understanding why he told him to take off his shirt finally got to Kyotani, who put the cloth down and obliged, slowly peeling off his shirt that was covered in dirt and a bit of blood.

Yahaba swore the main purpose he was staring was because he wanted to inspect that he was okay. That was it, that’s all there was to it. Sure Kyotani was attractive but anyone could say that, it was just the way the world works. You can point someone out for being pretty or handsome and people wouldn’t think you had a thing for them, that’s just the truth.

“Well…?”

“Well what?” Yahaba snapped back to reality, climbing out of the mental hole he was digging for himself. 

“Is my torso okay? You’ve been staring at it kind of intensely, did I break a rib or something?” Kyotani raised an eyebrow, looking down at his own torso.

“Oh, uh, I’d have to feel your ribs, I can’t tell just by looking.” Yahaba said as if it was common sense.

“Okay then, feel them.” 

Oh.

Was Yahaba ready for this? It shouldn’t be something he has to mentally prepare himself for, he was just checking for some broken ribs, nothing more. Though, those facts didn’t stop his hands from being sweaty and his face to go red, hesitation clear. 

“Um, this might hurt…” He said quietly as his hands inched closer to his torso, noting the places with bruises. Kyotani only had some bruising on the left side of his body right below his...pectorals, but to be cautious he should really feel his right side as well.

Kyotani flinched a bit under his touch as he moved from his fingertips to his entire two hands on his body, finding the groves between his ribs. Although it was a bit difficult considering how much muscle was in the way, he would accidentally start tracing those instead. Could Kyotani really blame him? They were just so defined. 

Yahaba was firm in his movements, moving his fingers further down and a bit behind him, feeling the bone. At least his right side was okay.

“You’re being kind of rough.” Kyotani commented, a grunt escaping his lips. It felt weird to have Yahaba’s hands on him and so forceful too. He wasn’t sure if this would be enjoyable if he wasn’t in pain, probably not, it’s only Yahaba. Probably.

At his words his face felt a hundred degrees hotter, he was trying his best not to make this awkward for the both of them but with what he said, with _how he said it_ , he wasn't sure if he could avoid it.

“Sorry, I need to be. You’re really muscular so it’s hard to feel your ribs.” He refused to look him in the eyes as he said that.

“You think I’m-OW FUCK!” Kyotani jolted and gripped the table for support as Yahaba jammed his thumb into his bruised side, keeping up the pressure along his ribs.

“Oh sorry, but I did warn you this may hurt.” There was a stupid smirk on his face Kyotani couldn’t stand. 

“May my ass, it DOES hurt!” He hissed, sucking in breaths to ground himself from the pain. It would arrive a few seconds after he pressed his thumb in but would bring seething fire he couldn’t help but react.

After a few more seconds of Kyotani squirming and Yahaba having to hold him down he finally removed his hands from him, leaving both of them heaving. Kyotani from the pain and Yahaba from the concentration. 

“You don’t seem to have any cracked or broken ribs.” Yahaba leaned back, not noticing how cold the room actually was. It felt so hot when he was near Kyotani.

“That’s good, but now they ache more with how hard you fucking felt them.” Kyotani hissed, putting a tentative hand on his purple side.

“Give me a second you baby, I’ll get you some ice.” Once again Yahaba left his seat, this time getting some ice in the freezer. 

As Yahaba was putting the ice in an ice sack Kyotani’s eyes roamed the space he was occupying. The house was neat and tidy, mostly covered in shades of browns with spots of colors here and there. It was a bit different from the cluttered mess he lived in, considering he lived in a house of all messy boys, and found it a nice refreshing change. Though the lack of objects made him feel like he was in a display room for Ikea than an actual house.

“Your house is very clean.” There he goes again, talking to fill the space. Kyotani was never one to indulge in small talk, he found it pointless and silence would usually consume the atmosphere. But with Yahaba there was something that made him want to talk, that made him want to keep up the momentum, something that made him want to try. Try what exactly is what he was trying to figure out.

“Yeah, I want to keep it tidy so my mom can sleep instead of having to worry about cleaning it herself.” Yahab replied, twisting the cap on the ice sack. 

“Oh, You cleaned it?” Kyotani kept up the conversation.

“Is that really so surprising?” Thinking back on it, it really isn’t. The Aoba Johsai Volleyball team wasn’t the most unkempt group of boys he had ever met but they most certainly weren’t the most clean. However, Yahaba’s locker was always so neat and organized, his clothes always crisp, even when folded. And when Kyotani needed to see some english notes and Yahaba was the only one he could ask, the handwriting was almost like a font. 

Shaking his head Yahaba gave him the ice sack, motioning on his own body that Kyotani should put it on his side. It hurt for maybe about a second or two before relief started to wash over him. The ice seemed to die down the pain of the bruise, numbness taking over. 

The brunette could see the tension in Kyotani’s face leave for a bit and Yahaba thought it would be very nice if he got to see that face more often. It was definitely one of his favorite expressions of Kyotani, along with his surprised face (the one he received from being thrown into a wall) and his good spike face (the one where he lands a really good spike and can’t help but blush and grin).

At least, that’s what Yahaba would say if he had such a list. Kyotani was just a boy he played Volleyball with, not someone who would be worthy of such a list in Yahabas mind.

“Your cut seems pretty deep, I might have to sew it back up.” He side eyed the wound, not actually sure how deep it was, but knew it was still bleeding. How long has Kyotani been in this state? 

He glanced nervously at his own arm, seeing the blood bubble to the surface of the cut before gliding down the curve of his arm. 

“How long have you been like this? What happened anyway?” Kyotani dreaded those questions. He knew they were coming, but he wasn’t exactly prepared to spill his guts. 

He responded with a grunt, his expression hardening again as he looked away, much like a child who didn’t want to confess their guilt. Yahaba pursed his lips until they were a straight line. If Kyotani wasn’t willing to cooperate he settled to berate him with words and rough caretaking.

“It’s the very least you can tell me since I’m treating you.” He poured water on the cut, then not-so-gently dabbed it away with a towel. After that he put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and pressed it against the wound, making Kyotani wince.

“This doesn’t feel like a treat, this feels worse than the fight.” He said between clenched teeth, holy shit did that burn. Yahaba quirked an eyebrow at this information.

Now that the cut was clean for a moment he noticed it was deep, yes, but not deep enough for him to stitch it back up. 

“So you _did_ get into a fight-” He placed a couple layers of gauze down on the cut, “-can you apply pressure to this for me?” Kyotani did as he was told, pressing down on it firmly. 

“I didn’t start it.” 

“So you were stopping a fight?” He rummaged around the first aid kid, looking for a wrap

“...Okay so I _kinda_ started the fight.” 

Yahaba let out a sound of amusement. “I knew it.”

“I had probable cause okay?” Kyotani seemed to get more agitated as Yahaba’s grin grew, impossible to contain as he tightly wrapped up his wound, small specks of blood forming where it was pressed down the hardest.

“Yeah like what, your pride?” The brunette retorted, cutting off the wrap and securing it with a piece of medical tape, finally able to scoot away from Kyotani’s arm. It was only then did he see how truly pissed off Kyotani looked. There was practically a black aura surrounding him. 

Kyotani took a deep breath, Yahaba wasn’t worth his time and he didn’t owe him an explanation. But there was still that feeling, like Yahaba did matter, and so did his opinions. He didn’t care about anyone else's opinions (with the exception of maybe his dad and Iwaizumi) so why did Yahaba’s matter now

Was Kyotani really ready to let this part of himself be known?

“No…” He said weakly, trailing off. With a startled blink Yahaba stared at Kyotani, who looked like he was about to cry. Not that crying would ruin his eyeliner, it seemed to already be smudged now that he was looking into it more. Yahaba never considered that Kyotani had ever cried, much less before he got here.

“Uh,” Yahaba shifted uncomfortably around in his chair, now feeling guilty for his words. They were always like this, and now that Kyotani looked like this it didn’t feel appropriate anymore. “You can tell me later, after I treat your wounds.”

This time Yahaba was more gentle, taking Kyotani’s hands in his own to inspect them. The knuckles were red and purple, some red splotches forming just under the skin to indicate broken capillaries. Most of the minor bruising was hard to see due to Kyotani’s tan complexion but they didn’t seem to need any major treatment, maybe some ice. The palm of his hand was calloused and worn, nothing too surprising but it didn’t bother Yahaba. On the flipside Kyotani had never known someone's hands to be so soft, so gentle. His fingers were a bit textured from how many sets he's done and practiced but Kyotani wondered how he kept his skin so smooth and warm with how much volleyball they play. 

“I need to get you more ice, hold on.” Once again he got up from his chair, wondering if he had any ice left. He also thought about how much he’d need since Kyotani had a considerable amount of bruises. One that spanned from the bridge of his nose to his left eye, one spanning his right shin and of course his knuckles. Maybe he had frozen meat in the freezer of a bag of frozen peas. 

“Thank you, Yahaba.”

Yahaba almost didn’t catch him right. His tone was so different from his usual snarl or growl, it was hushed. It had sincerity, something raw that Yahaba wasn’t accustomed to. Kyotani said thank you.

It made his cheeks unexpectedly red.

“I’m sorry could you repeat that?” Not knowing what to do with the feeling blossoming in his chest he looked back at Kyotani with a smug face. Besides, Yahaba couldn’t force himself to act any differently with Kyotani, the jabs and small moments of mockery actually meant a lot to him.

“I said THANKS!” Kyotani yelled across the room, causing a small snicker to escape from Yahaba. His embarrassment was written across his face in a vibrant red, it was quite the sight. 

Yahaba laughed at his expense as he got some ice water in a small pail and brought it over. “I don’t really know how to apply ice to knuckles so maybe...put your hands in this?” He wasn’t very certain if Kyotani would follow his orders, but after only a few seconds of silence the blonde put his hands in the water with a sigh of relief.

“All that’s left now is your face.” 

Kyotani wasn’t expecting this.

He was so close, how could he not react. Everything was in plain sight but it was only Yahaba’s eyes he could see, and he wasn’t quite sure how he could properly express what they looked like in coherent words. 

Sharp was probably the closest he could think of. He was looking at Kyotani with such intense concentration that it was impossible for him not to get a bit nervous. 

Although the moment of eye gazing was short-lived as Yahaba took his head in his hands and jerked it down, Kyotani made a strangled noise of surprise in response. 

“You don’t seem to have any major injuries to the head, they didn’t do anything to your head did they? Anything that would have resulted in a concussion?” Yahaba’s voice was laced with concern as he wiped a thumb against Kyotani’s bruised eye socket. He shook his head in his hands.

“Hope you don’t mind me taking off your makeup just to make sure your eye is actually okay.” He got his moms makeup bag from off the shelf next to the table and pulled out a small package of make-up remover wipes, putting it to Kyotani’s face but waiting for his permission.

“Sure, but I’m not that pretty without it.” Kyotani could’ve sworn he heard a ‘doubt it’ under Yahaba’s breath as he began to wipe away the already smudged makeup off his face. He would wince a couple of times from how hard he was forced to apply the wipe but after a solid ten minutes all of the makeup was gone. 

Yahaba had never seen Kyotani without his makeup and he did indeed look different. The shape of his eyes were less defined but now his eyelashes took center stage as they weren’t concealed by a black background. 

“Your eyelashes makeup for...well your makeup so don’t sweat it.” He giggled at his almost pun as he threw away the wipe, leaning back in his chair. Now that he fixed Kyotani up it was time for answers, and he was more than determined to get them however he could.

“Now that your wounds are more or less treated it’s explanation time.” He crossed his arms, a steely look on his face as if a parent scolding his child. Kyotani shrunk in his seat, hunching over and avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

“And start from the beginning so I can get the full story.”

“That was a given, I get it.” Kyotani interjected impatiently, running a bruised hand through his short, disheveled hair. 

“I was walking home from extra volleyball practice from the city gym-”

“Jesus Christ do you have anything going on in your life besides volleyball.” He chortled, his hard expression cracked with a deviant smirk. 

“If you want to hear what happened then shut the fuck up.”

“Okay okay.” Yahaba put his hands up in defense.

“And while I was passing an alleyway I saw these two boys..” Kyotani clenched his fists together, a strained expression on his face, “They were beating up a dog...why would they do that? To hurt an animal who was just lost, unarmed...it’s disgusting. So I jumped in to stop them.” There was fraying in his tone, it was obvious now why Kyotani didn’t say anything beforehand. 

“What happened next?” Mockery and hostility was devoid from his voice, he leaned closer as a form of comfort. 

“They beat me up, they had a knife and a bat.” Kyotani deadpanned, looking at Yahaba with an amused face, not wanting his feelings to be dragged too far down. “And even though I can spike a ball cross court so hard it flies into the bleachers I don’t know how to fight. But I did manage to get them to run away and leave the dog alone.” 

“Where’s the dog now?” 

The blonde clenched his teeth, his gaze practically setting the floorboards on fire. 

“He’s now resting at the edge of Inazaki park.” 

That explains all the dirt covering his knees and clothes.

“Oh..Kyotani..” Yahaba reached his hand to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but it was suddenly smacked away. When Yahaba turned to look at Kyotani’s face he wasn’t sure how to respond. It was extorted in pain and anger, all scrunched up between his eyes and on the bridge of his nose, his teeth sinking into his lip, it was all he could do to stop himself from crying.

“I...I couldn’t help him Yahaba, I was too late.” His voice cracked, “there was nothing I could do…” 

Swallowed by the brunette's arms Kyotani couldn’t help but soften up. He was holding it in, but for what? Pride? He didn’t need it right now. 

Yahaba’s arms were so warm, and his heartbeat was so grounding, it made his breath shutter.

They sat there for a while, Kyotani’s choked breaths filling the room now and again but Yahaba was there to keep him company and whisper comforting nothings into his ear. His soft hands would roam Kyotani’s back and remind him it was okay to be held. It was nice

“Good thing I took your makeup off beforehand, otherwise it would’ve stained my shirt.” After untangling themselves Yahaba looked at the wet spot on his shirt where Kyotani’s face was.

“Tell anyone about this and I’ll end you.” His sniffling and wiping of his eyes didn’t make the threat very convincing. 

Yahaba only smiled at him and reached over, wiping a tear off his face. Kyotani didn’t stop him, in fact he leaned into his touch. He should ask how he got his hands to be so damn soft after all of this was over.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom to stop looking so pathetic.” Putting down the bag of ice he was applying to his side he stood up, albeit a few staggers included. 

“Go all the way down the hall and it’s the door to your left.” The other directed, staying put on his chair but pointed to the door that led to the hallway. Kyotani nodded and left with a limp.

This was inconceivable.

Or was inconceivable when he first heard the frantic knocking at his door. Never in a million years was he expecting to have Kyotani cradled in his arms, crying his eyes out. It just didn’t seem feasible. 

And yet it happened. He comforted him, making sure he felt safe. He most certainly didn’t expect to enjoy having him in his arms and in his company that’s for sure. It made him feel weird, like being with Kyotani was a guilty pleasure. 

His internal monologue was interrupted by a ringtone of what he assumed was BTS from a phone sitting on the table. Kyotani must’ve placed his phone on the table when he was getting some ice for his bruises.

The caller ID was “old man”.

Was Yahaba really going to pick up the phone and learn a little more about Kyotani’s personal life through underhanded means?

The answer was absolutely. 

When he picked up the phone he didn’t even have time to breathe before someone was screaming through the receiver “KYOUTANI KENTAROU WHERE IN THE FUCK ARE YOU.” 

Yahaba looked at a clock, it was 1:35 AM. Was he really with Kyotani for that long? Or did he just arrive really late? Either way it was past midnight.

“You know curfew is 12 AM, and I think that’s good enough for your punk ass.” The grit of his voice sounded vaguely familiar. “You’re going to give your dad an ulcer if you pull this again!” 

Huh. Kyotani did mention he didn’t have a mom. He never considered that he had two dads.

It seems like the ‘old man’ on the other side of the line was waiting for his response. “U-uh...I’m sorry…?” 

A pause.

“You aren’t my son.”

“Yeah, no, I’m not.” Yahaba chuckled under his breath. What was he even doing, what was his goal of answering the phone? To appease his curiosity?

There was a longer pause this time.

“It’s…..Y...Yeehawba right?” The man on the other end, Kyotani’s old man, seemed to really be grasping for straws. 

“Ah, no it’s _Ya_ haba.” He tried to be polite. “And, uh, if you don’t mind me asking? How do you know my name?” 

“I saw you shove Kentarou into the wall during our match against you.” 

It all clicked, like the last piece in a milk puzzle, the white surface becoming a clear picture. 

“Wait...are you Coach Ukai? Of Karasuno?” This was certainly one of the most perplexing incidents Yahaba has ever been a part of. His teammate, who he had seen as a hot headed stubborn some-what enemy, shows up at his doorstep covered in injuries, demanding treatment, only for him to learn that he has two fathers, one of which is the coach to an opposing team that beat them and is now going to nationals. 

The world really is a small place.

“That would be me.” There was a quiet gasp on the other end of the line. “Wait, shit you’re the one who picked up the phone which means Ken can’t answer-am I interrupting something I am so sorry-”

Yahab was quick to cut it off with a shout, “No-! No, it’s nothing like that, me and Kyotani-it’s not-we haven’t-” A stuttering mess with a face as bright red as rudolph's nose was what Yahaba was reduced to at this point, trying to collect the right words.

“What are you doing on my phone?” It was bound to happen, Kyotani would have to come back from the bathroom sooner or later and it just so happened it had to be the time where he looked the most unpresentable.

He didn’t have time to explain himself as Kyotani snatched the phone away from his face and brought it to his own.

“Kyotan-oh it’s you.”

“Jee, don’t sound too disappointed. You should’ve told us you were staying at your boyfriend's house, we wouldn’t have to worry about you then.” 

It was now Kyotani’s turn to be bright red and impeccably flustered. “Old man I swear to god say that shit again and I’ll shove a volleyball down your throat.” Unlike Yahaba’s reaction, Kyotani had to rush out a string of words as fast and as cold as he could, intimidation ingrained in his coding. 

There was a loud laugh on Ukai’s end, “so what I’m getting from this is that this boy, who you’re with at 1 AM, the one you talk about at least once a week, the one that _slammed you into a wall_ , is, in fact, _not_ your boyfriend.” His ears were so, so hot. The grin on his face was one Kyotani didn’t want to imagine, it just irritated him more. 

“ _Yes_ , that’s it.”

“Yeah, no, I’m calling bullshit.” 

“I thought you’d be happy that I’m out of the house, because then you and dad could FUCK!” Kyotani pulled the phone away from his face in order to yell into the receiver, losing whatever cool he had. Which is to say, was very little.

“Shut your stupid potty mouth for one damn minute!” Ukai pinched the bridge of his nose, worrying for Kyotani’s future. “Look-me and your dad were just worried about you. Are you going to stay at Yeehaw-junction’s place or do you want us to pick you up or something?”

“Yeehaw-junction-....do you mean Yahaba?” Kyotani squinted at his phone, wondering how his old man came to the conclusion that his name is ‘Yeehaw Junction’.

“Yeah, that guy. Do you want us to pick you up from….”

Kyotani sighed, “Yahaba. His name is _Yahaba,_ old man. Are you going senile already?” He massaged his temples, Ukai’s stupidity getting to him.

“No, shut up. So do you want us to pick you up from your boyfriend’s house?”

“HE’S NOT MY-oh for god’s sake, sure, fine, yes please.” The reason Kyotani kept his hair so short was because he was certain he would pull it all out.

In all the time Yahaba was just standing awkwardly off to the side, only hearing half of the conversation. But from when he was talking to Ukai previously and by Kyotani shouting ‘he is not my boyfriend’ and being bright red he could make some assumptions without having to reach far.

“-that’s his address, see you then, and bring dad with you. I’d rather see his face than your stupid ass.” 

“Yeah kid, love you too.” And with that the call ended, meaning Kyotani could finally breathe. His cheeks were uncomfortably warm. 

“So we’re boyfriend’s now eh?” Yahaba elbowed him on his good side, a teasing smirk on his face. Don’t get him wrong, Yahaba also had flushed cheeks, but might as well enjoy Kyotani’s torment. 

“Oh fuck off.” He shoved him away, but Yahaba could see the small smile on his face.

“I mean, I _was_ feeling you up earlier.” The brunette wiggled his eyebrows, amused by how deep Kyotani’s cheeks could truly flush. 

“Well I couldn’t feel you touching me because your hands are so damn soft!”

He was expecting a jab of equal mockery but instead received a compliment? Maybe Kyotani did suffer a concussion. “Uh...Thanks?”

“No, that was an insult.”

“Well then, dude, you absolutely suck at insults.” Yahaba flopped over on the couch, his tiredness becoming more persistent as he was now aware of the time. For Christ’s sake they both had school tomorrow. 

“Shut up flip-flop reject.” Kyotani flopped next to him, but winced a bit remembering he wasn’t in the best condition. Although his comment made Yahaba laugh endlessly. Or at least, that’s what Kyotani would’ve liked to happen. 

“Flip-flop reject? Where did you get that one?” He said in between laughs, moving his hand to his mouth in order to stop his laughs from spilling. When he was done with his laughing fit he looked over at Kyotani with an expression in his eyes that he’d never seen before and a feeling in his chest. “It’s ridiculous.”

Kyotani had only now realized why he went to Yahaba in the first place.

“Sure, whatever you say.” He quickly looked away, not wanting to get stuck in Yahaba’s gaze. 

Feeling the conversation and the momentum they once had started to drift away Yahaba shifted closer to him and said with a little less bite than his usual mockery, “your ringtone, you like BTS?” It sounded more like just a genuine question and he was okay with that.

“I like their music.” Kyotani said plainly, glancing over at him.

“You know you kinda look like J-Hope.” 

Yahaba didn’t know the first thing about BTS or K-pop in general, but he was flattered over the fact that Kyotani implied that he was pretty enough to be reminded of a member of BTS.

“Is he pretty?” 

“I guess.” The blonde shrugged, looking at his bruised knuckles. “I kinda like you better than him though.” There wasn’t any filter when he said that, just his own thoughts making themselves present. 

Instantly, and heavy with regret, Kyotani’s receding blush quickly came back at full force, realizing the great mistake he made. Turning his head quickly to gage how bad Yahaba’s reaction was, he was surprised to only see his face about as red as his own. There wasn’t a particular or singular emotion that could fit his expression right now. Maybe shock or surprise, but none of it was able to ease Kyotani as it could swing to either a bad reaction or a good reaction. Though Kyotani was 120% sure it was a bad one.

“You know I like mocking you.” Yahaba leaned back into the cushions, looking up at the blank ceiling above them. “At first it was sort of a hate thing because I didn’t like the kind of person you were. Unloyal and hotheaded, no respect for anyone except for Iwaizumi-senpai.” His small chuckle hit the air, Kyotani holding his breath. Where was he going with this?

“But then I got to know you better you know?” It felt nice to just talk without worries, even if it was to Kyotani, about Kyotani. “I learned you still practiced volleyball, even after you left. I learned you love dogs and love so many things in secret. Like cute stationeries with animals on them or BTS.” He gave him a small side glance and a smile, it was making Kyotani more nervous by the second.

“And now...mocking you is kind of my way of showing affection.” A pause, “like...it’s all these little things about you I have to bring up but in a way that doesn’t seam to overstep the boundaries of…” He trailed off before letting out a frustrated groan. Using his momentum he sat back up, hunched over his legs with a confused look on his face.

“Or am I just making excuses for why I should be allowed to mock you? I don’t know.” Yahaba sighed, not quite sure what to do with himself and these pent up feelings he was letting himself feel.

“Kiss me.” 

It was so abrupt that not even Kyotani could comprehend his words before they left his mouth. 

“What?” 

“Kiss me.” Kyotani repeated a little slower

“No.” And then he smiled. “ _You_ kiss _me._ ”

It was too late to second guess his feelings or words now because he took Yahaba’s advice and kissed him. And he kept kissing him. And Yahaba kissed him back.

The adrenaline that left him breathless buzzed around his brain as he finally leaned away from Yahaba from what felt like an eternity of bliss. Kisses did make things feel better because he couldn’t feel a single one of his injuries. 

Or maybe that was the adrenaline.

“That was...nice.” Yahaba started but then placed a hand in his hair in thought, “no no, nice is a dumb word...I just...I enjoyed that. We should do it again sometime.” Kyotani looked over at Yahaba’s hunched over form. Messy hair, flushed cheeks, shifty eyes, it was kind of cute.

“Sure.” Kyotani shrugged, trying to act like this was something that happened everyday, when in fact, it was not. He was quite worried he did awful after the fact, he was too high on the feeling of Yahaba’s lips against his own to really remember how good of a kisser he actually was. 

Unfortunately their time was cut short by a series of knocks on his door. 

“Maybe we can sort out what we are to each other the next time you’re here.” Yahaba stood up, walking over to the door. A bit saddened that they wouldn’t have time to do anything more than that kiss, it was intoxicating and Yahaba already wanted more.

“Next time?” Kyotani got off the couch as well, limping to the door with him at a slightly slower pace.

“Yeah, or do you plan on leaving your beloved wife behind?” The brunette mocked, a stupid and sloppy smile on his face.

Kyotani snorted, rolling his eyes. “I just might.”

Yahaba laughed as he opened the door, looking down at his visitors. Coach Ukai and who he was assuming was Kyotani’s other guardian. He had short brown hair and rectangle glasses, a classic mom friend.

“Oh dear look at you! Are you okay? Did this young man treat your wounds? Say thank you!”

“Oh my god you got into another fight? I’m telling you kid you’re going to give your dad a heart attack if you keep this up. But it is kind of funny to see you not listen to my advice.” 

Both of them talked at once, like a flock of crows descending on their prey. Except that he wasn’t prey, he was their son, who just so happened to have two doting crow parents.

“Get off of me jesus.” Even though he said that Yahaba could tell he was enjoying the hug his parents were giving him. “I’m fine, Yahaba took good care of me.”

“Thanks for looking out for our idiot kid, Yaba-daba-do.” Ukai scratched the back of his head but Kyotani slapped his arm.

“For the last time it’s Yahaba. How hard is it to remember it’s only three characters in hiragana.” 

“Right, well, thank you so much for looking after Ken, Yahaba.” Kyotani’s dad seemed to be much more mannered than the blonde’s of the family, he was respectable. 

“It’s no problem, I made sure he didn’t bleed on my floor or anything.”

“Kentarou no playing volleyball for a while okay? Heal up first.” Yahaba had to hold in a laugh when he heard that. Kyotani looked so devastated.

“It’s okay, he can hang out at my place anytime so he doesn’t feel trapped at home while he’s recovering.” He suggested as they began their departure. 

“That's sweet of you! Thank you again!” Kyotani’s dad bowed in rapid succession only for Coach Ukai to step in and put a hand in front of him. 

“You don’t have to bow so much Ittetsu, I think he gets the point.”

“Right, sorry.” Yahaba could see he already wanted to bow again.

“Hey can we get going? I want to go to sleep.” Kyotani looked over at him one last time before the three of them started their trek to their car, “See you around Yahaba.”

“You too Kyotani.”

Before he closed the door Yahaba heard their family conversation as they walked to the car that was parked.

“So that was your boyfriend Ken? Oh! He’s so polite!”

“He’s not my-”

“Don’t try to deny it, we saw you two kiss in the window. Nice job making the first move by the way.”

“You saw that?! God, dad’s, what did we talk about privacy?”

“We weren’t trying, you were just in such plain sight.”

“Just-let’s not talk about this again alright? I already have enough pain in my life.”

Yahaba chuckled, closing the door with a smile on his face.

He couldn’t wait to see Kyotani again.

**Author's Note:**

> YEEEEE thanks for reading  
> kyouhaba is extremely underrated and I need more of this shit so i told myself i should just make my own content  
> also just to clarify i dont know anything about kpop  
> the kiss scene is a reference to Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe because that book is so flippin good  
> anyway yeah I hope you enjoyed this oneshot that accidentally turned into a 7k story when i was trying to really cut back and make it short  
> this is as short as i can go people  
> i dont know what to tell ya  
> thanks again for the kudos and comments or simply just reading it


End file.
